


Cabin Fever

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [12]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gordlock - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9222212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: Jim is none too pleased about the doctor’s orders to stay at home, but Harvey is quite insistent.





	

Jim’s recovery was going well. He’d certainly been through worse before than just a shot to the side. He had only spent a couple of days in the hospital before he was allowed to come home. But of course, his doctor had to say in front of Harvey that he needed to take a couple of weeks off of work to fully recuperate. Jim had every intention of returning the next day. 

It was pushing a little over a week now and he was still fighting with Harvey to let him go back to work. He was going stir crazy just sitting in his apartment. 

Jim was sitting on the couch, a couple of beers deep already, going over a few case files Harvey had left him just to keep him from going out of his mind. He glanced up when he heard the front door open, knowing it was Harvey because he was the only one with a key. He got up to greet him, offering a kiss and a beer.

“Can I come back to work yet now?” Jim immediately asked, barely giving Harvey a moment to breathe. Jim knew he was driving him insane, but he was going equally insane being home. While he could get away with a lot with Harvey on the job, now that they were… Well, whatever they were, he couldn’t get away with ignoring doctor’s orders apparently. 

Being acting captain hadn’t sounded quite so bad when Harvey first accepted the job. Okay, it was gonna be tough, but he could handle it. In practice, however, it was a fucking nightmare. All day long trying to keep the utter chaos that was the GCPD in order was fucking killing him. 

Phone calls, meetings, having to talk to the HR department because someone called somebody else a racial slur and then having to tangle with internal affairs over a possible bad shooting and fucccck. It was enough to drive a man fucking nuts. The bullshit made Harvey all the more thankful to come home to Jim’s place. It was always clean, orderly, Jim always smelled so good and there was usually food. There was definitely always booze.

As Harvey came inside, he barely had time to taste Jim’s kiss before that damn question came at him. He groaned loudly, taking the beer immediately and popping it open. He shut the door behind him, swigging back the beer before he snorted, “Uh, hello to you, too! And fuck no!” 

Jim realized he hadn’t even said hello, offering a sheepish little grin. “Also, hi, how was your day?”

Harvey took off his hat, setting it aside as he lumbered toward the couch. He took another drink of beer, sighing as he sat down, “My day was shit; and no, that still doesn’t mean you can come back yet. We are all limping along just fine.” 

Jim let out a defeated little groan when he got yet another no. He was certain he couldn’t take another day cooped up in the house. He followed Harvey back to the couch, making himself comfortable in his partner’s lap and grabbing his own beer off of the table.

Harvey stared Jim down, his eyes narrowing like a fussy housewife. “Did you take your antibiotic? Have you changed the bandage today? You were supposed to do it last night.”

“Jesus christ, yes,” Jim groaned, rolling his eyes. He lifted up his shirt to show he had changed the bandage. Granted, he had only done it about ten minutes before Harvey got home. But hey, he had done it. “You’re worse than my mother.”

Harvey laughed, saying, “Your mother would have made sure you knew how to put a bandage on straight! It’s fucking crooked as half the cops we work with!” He sat down his beer for a moment, swatting at Jim’s hands as he adjusted the dressing just a tiny bit before laying off. He let himself relax, an arm curling around his partner and bringing him close.

Regardless of whether or not he was grumpy with Harvey that he wouldn’t let him go back to work, he was still happy to have him home. He snuggled up as Harvey held him close, vigilantly hiding any sort of discomfort he felt, knowing it would only be longer until he could return to work if it showed. He rested his head on Harvey’s shoulder, letting out a little sigh as he decided to not bug him anymore for now. 

“Missed you.” Jim admitted with a sheepish little smile, tilting his head and pressing a few lazy kisses against Harvey’s neck. That was one of the parts that sucked the most about being stuck at home; he didn’t get to see Harvey for most of the day. He was so used to being with him around the clock that it was hard adjusting to not seeing him for most of the day. 

Harvey smiled, letting his head roll back against the sofa as Jim kissed at his neck. “Mmmmm. Missed you, too. I hate not having you at work.” He raised a brow, chugging back the last of his beer as he warned, “Which does not mean you can come back yet, just so you know! You’re still in no shape for work yet and you fucking know it.”

Jim couldn’t help but grin against Harvey’s neck when he said he hated not having him at work, pouting a bit when he was quickly shot back down. “Know what would make it sick less not having me at work? Letting me come back,” he mused, knowing full well it would still be a no. “I’m completely fine, Harvey. I’ve dealt with way worse,” he argued before letting out a little sigh, pulling back and seeing the stern look on Harvey’s face, muttering out a little,“Fine.”

Jim pulled back long enough to finish off his own beer and grab them each a new one, before settling right back into trailing mindless kisses along Harvey’s neck. “I’m definitely well enough for other stuff now at least,” he murmured just below his ear, a devious little smirk on his face as he playfully began to grind his ass down in Harvey’s lap. 

Since all of this started between them, this had probably been the longest they had gone without messing around. It certainly wasn’t helping with Jim’s cabin fever. Today had been the first day he really was feeling almost completely back to normal, only minorly uncomfortable.

“Other stuff, huh?” Harvey let a little content grunt pass over his lips at each little kiss Jim gave him, moaning softly. When he felt Jim grind into him, his entire body tensed up. Fuck. Yeah, it had been a few days since they had screwed. With a libido like Harv’s, that was like a fucking eternity. The fresh beer already forgotten, his hands were wandering down around Jim’s hips. It didn’t matter how tired he was or how fucked up the day had been. Harvey could always find energy for sex: his one and only super power.

Harvey bumped his hips up against Jim’s ass, teasing, “I don’t think your doctor would approve of this. You’re supposed to be on bed rest you know.” He pressed his mouth against Jim’s neck, his scruffy beard nuzzling against his skin with a happy sigh. This was the fucking life. Hot ass man, good beer, clean couch; this was perfect. “Unless, you know, you want me to play doctor on you…”

Harvey grinned playfully, lightly nibbling at Jim’s jaw. Even though so much of the basis of their relationship had been sex at the start, this recent turn of events had proven that there was so much more between them. Harvey had visited him in the hospital every chance he could and stayed every night at Jim’s place since to take care of him. He had fussed and pawed over him incessantly.

Harvey had seen Jim hurt before, but shit was different now. Their partnership was more than just two cops; Harvey was hesitant to label it, fearing that he’d fuck it up if what they had was given some sort of official name. But the feelings, the love, that was growing between them was impossible to deny. 

Jim was certainly not one to jump and make things official between them. Whenever he had done that in the past, things only seemed to get screwed up royally. He knew he certainly wasn’t interested in anything at all with anyone else. There was no denying that spark between them had grown to something more,maybe even love. Especially now that they knew nothing changed when the sex wasn’t there. If anything, Jim was all that much more smitten with his partner. Whatever they had, Jim was happy to leave it just as it was.

Jim let out a pleased little groan as he felt Harvey’s hands on his hips, his mouth pressed against his throat. God, he had missed this. He grinned, keeping his hips moving in a slowly building rhythm as Harvey’s began to move as well. His head tipped back a bit as the other nipped against his jaw, giving him all the access he could possibly want to his neck. “Play doctor, huh?” he mused, a hand reaching up to thread through Harvey’s hair, giving a playful little tug. “I do owe you one free pass for whatever you want, you know.”

Harvey loved when Jim played with his hair. It was part of why he kept it long; he loved for it to be messed with, especially pulled just like Jim was doing right now. He chuckled softly, continuing to suck and bite until he left a little welt on Jim’s neck. He grinned, teasing, “Oh, no. Not today! I’m saving that free pass for some real freaky shit. Like with goats and stuff.” 

Jim let out a pleased little groan as Harvey left a little mark on his neck, no longer as concerned as he once was about hiding their passion. It wasn’t like people hadn’t started to figure it out a little something was going on after that little kiss on the stretcher. “I might make some adjustments to that free pass,” Jim snorted.

Jim used his free hand to reach down and take his partner’s, leading it up his own thigh straight to his already rock hard cock. It didn’t take much from Harvey to get him going under normal circumstances, but after a going what felt like forever without much more than heated little make out sessions, Jim was already well past worked up. 

Harvey let out a small groan when he felt how hard Jim was, his hands clawing at fabric as he tried to get his pants undone. He finally got his cock freed, squeezing it tight and slowly stroking him as he grinded into his hips. Harvey was taking his time, being gentle. He didn’t want to hurt Jim, but fuck did he want him so very badly.

Jim gasped, a moan spilling past his lips as Harvey’s fingers wrapped around his cock. It had been far too long since he’s felt his partner’s touch.

“All I want right now is to fuck you sweetly until you come all fucking over me,” Harvey said softly, his lips brushing over Jim’s ear. It was his own way of telling him he wanted to make love to him. But this was Harvey and he couldn’t just say something nice, having to add, “The goats can wait.”

A slight blush spread across Jim’s face as he felt Harvey’s lips brush against his ear, tugging at his hair once more. Jim knew exactly what he meant, even if he couldn’t just leave it at that. It was sweet and not really territory they had delved into quite yet, but the thought alone made Jim’s heart skip a beat. “I’d love that,” he replied, voice a little breathless. 

Without another word, his lips found Harvey’s, crashing them together in a slow, passionate kiss, his hands making quick work of tugging off his tie before undoing the buttons on his shirt. Jim didn’t break the kiss for a moment as he shifted in Harvey’s lap, nudging him to lay back on the couch. He let his tongue brush against his partner’s, savoring the taste of him, groaning softly as he slowly rolled his hips, taking his time. He pulled back just enough to tug his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. 

Harvey returned Jim’s kiss passionately, loving the taste of his partner’s tongue and lips. How did he always manage to taste so fucking good. Once Jim’s shirt was gone, Harvey’s hands slid up over his stomach and chest, trying to be mindful of his wound. He just couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Every curve of that perfectly chiseled body was too beautiful to resist.

Jim winced as Harvey’s hands ran too close to his wound, gasping in spite of himself. The pain was still sharp and he couldn’t hide it. He knew Harvey would notice, grimacing. He didn’t want this to stop yet. It had already been so long.

“Hey,” Harvey said, immediately concerned, his eyes round with worry when he felt Jim’s body tense up. He sucked in a deep breath, checking to make sure he hadn’t disturbed the bandage. He gently touched Jim’s cheek, saying, “We don’t have to you know, do this. If you’re not ready, you’re not, okay? We can always fuck around some other time. It’s not worth it if it’s gonna hurt you.”

“No,” Jim gasped, shaking his head. He did his best to ignore the pain, horribly frustrated with himself. He knew that Harvey was probably right, maybe he wasn’t quite recovered enough for full intercourse. He desperately wanted some kind of released, though; and he knew Harvey did, too. A little memory popped up in Jim’s head, smiling naughtily, “I do remember something about a blowjob and some donuts? Well, I don’t have any donuts, but I don’t think you’ll mind.”

“Don’t mind one fucking bit,” Harvey laughed, admiring how stubborn Jim was. Yeah, maybe fucking would have been too much for his precious Boy Scout. But hell, Harvey couldn’t refuse a blowjob.

Harvey shrugged off his shirt before stretching out and grabbing hold of his partner’s hip again. He was much more careful this time, watching Jim for any more signs of discomfort. His other hand was still holding fast on his cock, his own erection pressed tight against his pants. He sighed, breathlessly smiling up at Jim. Fuck, he was so gorgeous. And kind, and smart, and so fucking brave. “I am the luckiest son of bitch in the world.”

Harvey always came across as a bit brusque, despite there not really being much of a serious bone in his body. But Jim knew better than that. Harvey was just a big ol’ teddy bear. It was obvious with the way he took such care to not brush against his wound again, his touch somewhat gentler than usual. And even if he didn’t always say things in the most eloquent way, it still made Jim’s cheeks grow hot hearing comments like that. He wasn’t great at expressing his feelings himself, but he tried damn hard with Harvey. He was so determined not to screw this up.

Grinning softly, Jim shook his head, his hand roaming down over Harvey’s chest and stomach, his fingers working to undo his belt and pants. “I don’t know about that. You have to put up with me,” he replied with a little laugh, leaning down and stealing another quick kiss.

“You are a right big ol’ pain in the ass,” Harvey agreed with a wink. 

“Makes me pretty god damn lucky to have you then,” Jim murmured against his lips, meaning every last word. 

Harvey nipped at Jim’s lip when they kissed, his partner’s words surprising him. Fuck, he loved how good it made him feel to hear that. He knew he was playing way out of his league with Jim. He still couldn’t believe that they were together. He wasn’t going to argue with him, but Harvey felt pretty sure he was the one who had truly hit the jack pot.

Jim nuzzled his nose against Harvey’s before breaking their kiss, trailing his lips down alone his jaw and neck, leaving slow and heated kisses in his wake. His hand dipped into Harvey’s pants and wrapping around his cock, stroking him in time with the grinding of his hips.

“Mmhmmm,” Harvey murmured, grunting happily as Jim played with his cock. The anticipation was lusciously thick and he couldn’t wait for Jim’s lips to wrap around him. This slow and sexy shit was nice, though. He couldn’t imagine anything nicer to come home to. His heart was starting pound, his cheeks flushing as he praised Jim’s talented fingers, “Fuck, you’re good at that.”

Harvey tightened his own grip on Jim’s cock to show his appreciation, running his thumb over the head as he stroked him. His hand at Jim’s hip tightened, fingers stroking the sweet little curve of his hip bone. 

Jim’s breathing hitched as Harvey’s grip tightened around his cock, leaving a particularly dark spot on his neck when he felt fingers brushing at his hip. It had always been a particularly sensitive spot and his partner had figured it out almost right away. 

Jim found himself growing more and more eager by the second. As much as he was loving the feeling of Harvey’s hands on him, he pulled away with a smirk. He quickly taking off his own pants and briefs and taking off his partner’s as well, letting them fall to a heap on the floor before settling on his knees between his legs. Jim looked up at Harvey with those big blue eyes, trailing hungry little kisses along his thigh before taking hold of his cock.

Jim ran his tongue along the underside of Harvey’s cock, tracing along the vein, lapping up over the head before wrapping his lips around it. Slowly, he took his cock into his mouth inch by inch, his tongue swirling around it. His cheeks hollowed out as he came back up, beginning to bob his head up and down, his hand wrapping around the base of Harvey’s shaft, taking as much as he could down his throat. Managing to take his entire cock was a rather difficult feat, but Jim was getting better and better at taking more and more every time.

There weren’t many that had ever been able to take Harvey all the way in such a magical oral fashion, but goddamn if Jim didn’t get a giant gold star for trying like hell. Harvey’s head sunk back into the sofa, panting hard as Jim went to work. Every stroke of his tongue was maddening and Harvey couldn’t believe how close his cock was to hitting the back of Jim’s throat. He was moaning loud, his fingers digging in his partner’s hair and his hips starting to rise up. He didn’t want to gag him, but God he wanted to fuck his mouth.

Jim groaned around him as he peeked up at Harvey’s face, his free hand roaming up to his hip, encouraging him to move them as much as he pleased. He fed off of each and every little sound that fell past his partner’s lips, loving the way he could make him writhe with just his mouth.

“You look so fucking hot sucking my cock,” Harvey breathed in between groans. “Fuck! That little swirly thing you do with your tongue, feels so fucking good.” He admired the view, his head having to drop back again as he lost himself to Jim’s beautiful lips. It felt so fucking amazing. He knew he had to be careful or he was gonna fucking come. 

Harvey moved his hips up again, slowly riding his cock into Jim’s mouth. Just a little deeper, just a little more. God, he almost had the whole fucking thing in there. “Fuck, just a little more baby. Fuck, it feels so, mmph, feels so fucking good!”

Jim knew Harvey was holding back, pulling his hand away from his cock to reach up to rest on top of his partner’s that was tangled in his hair, pushing down a bit as his hips rolled up into his mouth. He didn’t want him to hold back at all. He took a heavy breath through his nose, forcing himself to swallow down the rest of his cock. He let out a little hum to keep himself from gagging, burying his nose into his pelvis. 

“F-fuck!” Harvey nearly shouted when Jim took every bit of his cock in. The visual of Jim sucking down his meat combined with the sweet sensation of feeling his throat was amazing.

Jim was a determined little shit, he wasn’t going to let something stupid like a little gag reflex hold him back. He wanted Harvey to fuck his mouth if that was what he wanted to do. His free hand reached down to palm at his own cock, groaning around Harvey’s cock as his head began to bob up and down again. 

Harvey couldn’t have held back now if he fucking tried. His hips began to buck up, his fingers tightening their grip on Jim’s hair as he slammed his cock up into his mouth. He was breathing hard, sweating, fuck, this was incredible. “Fuck! Oh, my God, Jim. Yes, just like that!”

Jim was couldn’t help but strike his own cock as Harvey finally let go and began to eagerly fuck his mouth, moaning shamelessly around him. There was just something so damn hot about all of it. He practically whimpered around his partner’s dick as Harvey’s fingers gripped his hair so tightly, the feeling and warning that he was close just made Jim that much more eager.

Jim pulled almost all the way off of his cock, gasping for breath, his lips and tongue teasing the head of before sinking back down again and taking every last inch, tongue lapping and swirling. Fuck, it was so hot to watch his partner lose himself in all of it. 

When Jim broke away, Harvey actually whined out loud. But when Jim gobbled his cock up again, he cried out again, “Fuck!” His hips thrusted forward again, whimpering. Harvey knew he couldn’t last long like this. “Fuck, Jim, I’m gonna come,” he warned, gasping for breath. 

That delicious swirling of his partner’s tongue, his mouth sucking and licking all over his dick was pushing him to the edge. Harvey felt that pressure building up, like a roar in his ears. When his climax finally hit, he lost it, moaning loud as he unloaded down Jim’s throat. 

Jim greedily swallowed down every last drop when Harvey came, his throat convulsing a bit a he held his mouth in place and rode out his orgasm. He loved the taste of Harvey’s come on his tongue, moaning hungrily, working his hand over his own cock faster. 

“Goddamn, f-f-fuck!” was all Harvey could manage to get out, his hips bucking wildly and his grip pressing Jim’s head down as the rest of his climax shuddered through him. 

Jim let him ride it out until Harvey’s hips slowed to a stop, pulling back with a little pop. He panted heavily, trying to catch his breath, though it was hard with his own orgasm building. He quickly reached out for Harvey’s hand, dragging it down to his cock, already dripping. Jim licked over his lips, still savoring the taste of Harvey’s come as he cried, “So close.” He was panting, desperate for his partner’s touch.

“Fuck yes,” Harvey heaved, his head still fuzzy with the rush of his climax. He eagerly grabbed Jim’s cock, jerking him hard and fast. He leaned forward, his free hand tangling back into Jim’s hair and bringing him close for a kiss. He let their lips part, practically purring over Jim’s mouth, “Come on, come for me, baby.”

Jim swore Harvey knew his body better than he knew it himself, always seeming to know exactly what to do to leave Jim a writhing mess. He was panting and groaned desperately, his hips rutting forward into Harvey’s hand, reaching up and grabbing a fistful of long red hair, tugging harshly, needing something to hold onto. 

Harvey kept stroking Jim, kissing at his neck and ear, until he could feel Jim’s body tensing up. “Yeah, that’s it,” he murmured, moving his hand even faster, “Come, baby.”

Jim kissed his partner back, desperate and hungry. As soon as Harvey’s lips began trailing along his neck, Jim was done for. His orgasm hit him hard, his hips bucking forward wildly. “Fuck, Harvey… fuck…!” he cried out, his voice a hoarse little shout as he came all over his partner’s hand, whimpering passionately.

Harvey grunted, feeling that hot splash over his fingers. He held Jim tight, biting at his throat through every last quiver of his orgasm. He waited for him to finish, sighing in satisfaction. He grabbed his pants from the floor, wiping his hand off with a big grin.

Harvey pulled Jim up on the couch and into his lap when he was done, cuddling close, still panting. He kissed Jim sweetly, nuzzling his nose against his. “Damn, that was… That was fucking incredible.” He chuckled softly. “Even without the doughnuts.”

Jim was practically shaking by the time it was all over, his knees weak beneath him, grateful when Harvey pulled him in to cuddle, curling up against him happily. He was completely spent, returning the sweet little kiss, nuzzling back against him affectionately. 

His hand found Harvey’s, breaking the kiss and resting his head against his shoulder, burying his face in his neck, pressing a gentle little kiss below his ear. “I love you,” he murmured, unable to hold it back. 

It was the first time Jim had said it between them so intimately, but it had felt so right. It felt completely natural to say it and hadn’t even hesitated. He quickly realized what he had done, his heart seizing in his chest a moment, hoping it didn’t scare Harvey away. 

Harvey was settling into the sofa, thinking about maybe getting his beer. Maybe a snack. A nap would be nice. And then he heard those words, those dangerous and incredible fucking words.

All these weeks they had grown so close. This was a level of closeness Harvey hadn’t known in a very long time. Wasn’t this love? This feeling between them? Worrying about Jim all the time, the little flutter he still got in his stomach when he smiled, getting pissed when he took the doughnut, but still forgiving him.

Harvey gently lifted Jim’s head off his shoulder, wanting him to look at him. He searched those big blue eyes, biting at his lip. He could tell that his partner had meant it, meant every word. It scared the hell out of him, he couldn’t deny it. But he couldn’t deny that he felt just the same fucking way. 

Jim felt his cheeks heat up as Harvey lifted his head from his shoulder, a part of him absolutely terrified that Harvey would go running. Neither of them had really even acknowledged what they were, what if it was too much? Or too soon? All Jim knew was that Harvey was the first thing he thought about in the morning and the last thing he thought about when he went to sleep. 

Jim spent almost all day, every day wanting to be around him, wanting to touch him, having to constantly restrain himself from stealing kisses on the job. He was even listening when Harvey told him to stay home from work, which never would have happened before. That was all love, wasn’t it?

Harvey took a deep breath, his voice a little shaky, saying softly, “I love you, too. Like, a fuck ton.” 

Jim felt a wave of relief wash over him when he heard those three little words back, smiling softly. He gave his partner’s hand a gentle little squeeze, looking into those green eyes that always made him weak in the knees. “A whole fucking lot,” he agreed, leaning in and pressing a sweet, gentle kiss to Harvey’s lips. 

There were those damn butterflies in his stomach again. Yup, it was love. Jim felt so beyond lucky that Harvey felt the same way. Who knew that his partner would have ended up becoming something so much more? There wasn’t a whole lot in life Jim was certain about, but if he knew one thing for damn sure, it was that he couldn’t ever picture his life without Harvey by his side.


End file.
